Not the Brightest Irken Around
Another day in this endless rut these people call Skool. I hate this place. The only good thing about it is that I can see Dib. Not that I like him. I don't, however, hate him though. As Zim does. "Class today we will be recieving a new student... again." Ms. Bitters announced. "This is the 3rd one this several months! I bet it's an Irken.. again." I whisper to Zim. "Yes. Another Irken trying to steal Zim's mission!" Zim shouts. I wince then reach up to grab his head and over his mouth. Once he shuts up I release him. "Zim. Did I try to steal your mission?" I ask. "Well.. no. But.." "Did, Vaz... try to steal your mission." "No... But." "Did, Mandy try to steal your mission?" "She tried to steal Zim's heart... but." "And lastly, did-" "TAK TRIED!" Everyone stared at us.. especially Tak. "Turn it around or loose it." I threatened the kids and they turned their attention back to Ms. Bitters. Just then a pale skinned girl busted the door open with a single kick. Zim's mouth gaped open as he saw who was standing there. "That... is the most horrible disguise I've ever seen. Zim thought his old disguise was horrible!" Zim whispered to me. "Once again, you're welcome." "You aren't ever going to forget aren't you?" "Nope." We gave our attention back to the (questionable) human girl. Zim was more than right. Her left eye was undisguised and gave away her Irken purple eye. Her wig didn't cover her anntenea. Heck, the only thing that wasn't badly disguised was her clothes. And she had something like Tak's object on her head which ran a long tube-like cord down to her badly disguised PAK. "OKAY! You BETTER not fall for it THIS time!" came a voice. I turned to Dib who was enraged and standing on his desk. "SHE'S an alien! Just LOOK at that purple eye! LAST TIME, I CHECKED, There was NO human eye illness called "Purple Eye"!" Dib shouted pointing at his left eye. "And- and her antennea!!! It's right there! On TOP of her head! Those black thick annteneas! DO YOU NOT see that!" He was going sane now as he jumped from his desk and charged towards the girl, making her fall to the ground. "Dib..." I said getting out of my seat. He started yanking at her anntenea. She shreiked as he pulled more. "Do these LOOK fake!" Dib screamed. "Dib." I got hold of his arm. "AND LAST! This CORDY THINGY! It connects to her head and to her backpack! IS THAT NORMAL?!?! IS IT!?" he stopped and let go of the girl breathing hard. "Wow Dib... you just reached the koo-koo level. Congrats." Zim said. I glared his way. The class started laughing. Dib charged towards Zim and knocked him out of his chair, pinning him to the ground. I screamed a little shocked. Then without thinking I grabbed Dib by the back of his shirt and slammed him into the ground, hard. Zim got up and looked down at Dib. "HAH! You thought you would win this, Dib! You were sadly mistaken!" Then he laughed like his crazy little self. I punched him in the eye which caused him to black out and drop to the floor as Dib. I turned to the class. They all looked at me, shocked. "WHOA! WEIRD GIRL JUST KNOCKED OUT HER BOYFRIEND AND THAT WEIRD DIB KID!" shouted one student. Ms. Bitters growled down at me. "I can't believe I got after-skool detention." Dib grouched holding his cast. "I can't believe I broke your arm." I say. "Zim can't believe he got in after-skool detention." Zim said holding an ice-pack to his eye. I made sure it didn't melt by calling Rven Sky over. "You're the one who caused the fight!" Dib and I said together. "Well if Dib-filth could of shut his mouth then Zim wouldn't have to start anything!" Zim growled back, "So technically it's Dib-worm's fault!" "I was stating something! I MEAN! It was so obvious that girl's an alien!" Dib shouted. "Like I said, these hyumans are blind like little blindies." Zim said. "I didn't know this blind..." Dib murmered. "Detention's over! Get out!" barked Ms. Bitters. We all rushed to the Skool exit. "Because of yesterday's incident we couldn't quite catch your name. Since this is the only time I'll ever let you speak I'll let you say what you need to say. After that... I DON'T WANNA HEAR A SOUND FROM YOU!" Ms. Bitters said talking to the new "girl". The new "girl" walked up to the front of the classroom. "Hi, I'm", the "girl" read her palm, "Salad. And I like puppies and rainbows and make-up! Like any other young skool-girl!" Salad said. "Salad!? What kind of human name is that!" Zim laughed for a long time which found their way to large howls catching everyone's attention. Instead of saying "I'm human!", Zim smiled then slid out of his chair, and hid behind it. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. This girl's defenintly a defect." I say. "As it wasn't obvious before!" Zim said.